Some Other Place
by arghument
Summary: Derek annonce qu'il s'en va et c'est le monde tout entier de Stiles qui s'effondre. One Shot.


**SOME OTHER PLACE**

 **Disclaimer :** rien à moi !

 **Rating :** K

 **Résumé :** Derek annonce qu'il s'en va et c'est le monde tout entier de Stiles qui s'effondre. One Shot. (Entre la saison 4 et la saison 5 de Teen Wolf.)

 **Musique :** Some Other Place / Her OST

Dimensions / Her OST

 **Note de l'autrice :** 2/13 (treize !) petites fics commencées (voir terminées) pendant le Camp Nano de Juillet. (La première étant « La main dans le pantalon »). J'aime bien celle-ci (sauf peut-être la fin que j'ai eu du mal à écrire), mais il est fort probable que ce soit juste à cause de l'ost de Her que j'ai écouté en boucle pendant l'écriture.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Derek annonce qu'il s'en va et c'est le monde tout entier de Stiles qui s'effondre. C'est un Vendredi soir, chez Scott. Ils sont tous là, Scott, Lydia, Kira, Malia, Liam, Stiles. Et Derek. Derek, qui prend la parole dans un blanc, les mains posées à plat sur ses genoux.

-Je pars de Beacon Hill, il dit à tout le monde et à personne en particulier.

Six paires d'yeux le regardent avec étonnement.

-Quand ? demande Lydia, après un silence qui a semblé durer 300 ans.

-Lundi matin, dit Derek, le regard loin devant lui.

Stiles cligne des yeux avec hébétement.

-Pour combien de temps ? demande Liam.

On ne sait pas si c'est naïf, ou s'il espère que Derek lui répondra avec un sourire rassurant « dans quelques semaines à peine »

-Je ne rentre pas, répond Derek.

Il fixe toujours le mur. Stiles sent son cœur s'emballer de manière incontrôlable et a brusquement envie de vomir. Il voudrait que Derek le regarde.

-Oh, dit Liam.

Personne ne dit plus rien. Le reste de la soirée est exceptionnellement maussade. 

/

Il est une heure du matin et Stiles est encore tout habillé. Allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées sur son ventre, il fixe le plafond. Derek s'en va. Il essaye d'appréhender la nouvelle, sans réellement y arriver. Derek part. 

/ 

Trente minutes plus tard, il est sur le seuil de l'appartement de Derek. Il n'a même pas besoin de frapper que Derek ouvre la porte.

-Tu pars, dit Stiles, et chaque mot semble peser trois tonnes.

Derek hoche la tête. Une demi seconde plus tard, Stiles est dans ses bras, et le serre comme s'il allait disparaitre d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Je dois partir, dit Derek doucement.

Peut-être dans quelques semaines, quand la tristesse aura eu le temps de s'estomper, rien qu'un peu, Stiles comprendra ça. Pour le moment, il se contente de serrer Derek un peu plus fort en retenant ses larmes. 

/

Ils sont dans le canapé de Derek, entremêlés. Stiles a les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

-Tu ne m'as rien dit, il dit, la voix rauque.

-Je ne savais pas comment, répond Derek.

Du Derek tout craché en somme. Stiles a un rire mouillé.

-Tu me laisses, il dit.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il sait que c'est égoïste, mais il le dit quand même.

-Ce n'est pas la fin, Derek dit.

Ça n'a même pas encore commencé, et Stiles aurait aimé avoir plus de temps. 

/ 

Stiles et Derek passent le Samedi ensemble. Stiles se fait doucement à l'idée. Derek s'en va. Derek, qui lui caresse machinalement la joue, s'en va.

Il a de nouveau envie de pleurer. Il ne se fait pas vraiment à l'idée, en fin de compte. 

/ 

Il ne demande pas pourquoi. Il ne demande pas où. Derek ne lui dit pas non plus. Son père l'appelle, pour savoir s'il rentrera diner. Stiles regarde Derek, endormi sur le canapé, et répond que non. Son père n'insiste pas, et Siles se demande si quelqu'un lui a dit quelque chose, mais ne pose pas la question.

Il raccroche peut après, et regarde Derek pendant un long moment avant de s'endormir à son tour. Ils se réveillent tard dans la nuit ou très tôt le matin. C'est doux et lent. Ils n'ont pas changé de fringues depuis que Stiles est arrivé, mais aucun des deux ne semble vraiment trouver ça important. 

/ 

La matinée file, et Stiles se sent comme anesthésié. Il sait que c'est sa dernière journée avec Derek avant un bon bout de temps. Avant toujours peut être. Il arrive difficilement à appréhender cette réalité, alors que Derek est encore là, palpable, un bras autour de ses épaules, le maintenant contre son torse. 

/ 

Ils se séparent à peine, même pour manger. Derek a coincé la cheville de Stiles entre les siennes, leurs genoux s'entrechoquent et Stiles essaye de ne pas imaginer ce que sera Beacon Hill, la meute, son quotidien à lui une fois que Derek sera parti. Pas tout de suite. Il aura le temps de s'en apercevoir bien assez tôt.

Ils vont se doucher ensuite, et Derek prête à Stiles un t-shirt et un caleçon. Le cœur de Stiles se serre quand il réalise qu'il n'aura pas l'occasion de lui rendre. Le t-shirt sent bon la lessive de Derek, et il est doux d'avoir été beaucoup porté. Stiles sait déjà qu'il va fourrer son nez dedans plus que de raison.

Il est seize heures, et les pieds de Derek sont chauds contre ceux glacés de Stiles. Ils parlent encore moins que la veille. Stiles se sent plonger un peu plus profond dans la détresse, et son cœur tressaute, sa gorge se serre. Derek raffermit sa prise sur lui.

\- ça va aller, il dit à Stiles avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Stiles a du mal à croire ça. Il pleure sans même s'en rendre compte. Il lui semble que Derek pleure aussi, pour la première fois. Stiles sent quelques larmes venir s'échouer sur son cou.

\- Surement, répond alors Stiles. 

/ 

Le père de Stiles ne lui téléphone pas ce soir-là, même s'ils ont école le lendemain. Quelqu'un a dû lui passer le mot, vraiment. Stiles en est un peu reconnaissant.

Stiles est fatigué, mais il ne sait pas si c'est d'avoir trop pleuré ou d'un réel manque de sommeil. Sûrement un peu des deux. Il s'endort, et c'est Derek qui le réveille. Il est vingt et une heure.

-Tu m'en veux ? Derek demande tout bas.

Stiles hausse vaguement les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas l'énergie pour.

La main de Derek se loge contre la sienne.

-Je ne t'oublie pas, il dit.

-Manquerait plus que ça.

Stiles voulait faire sonner ça comme une plaisanterie, mais c'est juste sinistre. Tant pis.

-Moi non plus, il ajoute.

-Je sais, dit Derek.

Stiles lui met un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. Derek plonge son nez dans son cou. 

/ 

Il est cinq heures et demi du matin quand Stiles se réveille. Le Soleil commence à percer entre les volets. Il éclaire le milieu de la pièce, mais laisse le canapé dans l'ombre. Derek dort encore, et Stiles prend le luxe de déposer sa tête contre son torse, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur.

Au fur et à mesure que le Soleil filtre plus fortement à travers les volets, il sent Derek bouger tout doucement sous lui. Il lève le regard, pour voir les yeux de Derek papillonner sur lui.

-Salut, chuchote Derek d'une voix rauque.

-Hey, marmonne Stiles.

Stiles prend un long moment pour détailler le visage de Derek qui s'éveille, douloureusement conscient que très bientôt, Derek se lèvera pour mettre des choses dans son coffre.

Il aimerait que cet instant dure toujours, s'étire indéfiniment. Qu'une main de Derek reste pour toujours contre sa taille tandis que l'autre se faufile entre ses cheveux, que sa main droite reste écrasée sous l'épaule de Derek, et que sa gauche continue de vagabonder un peu partout. Juste eux, et cette bulle de douceur qu'il ne veut jamais voir exploser. 

/ 

Il est une heure de l'après-midi et Stiles est allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Il fixe le plafond. Derek est parti. Il essaye d'appréhender la nouvelle, sans réellement y arriver. Derek est parti.

Il n'est pas resté, pour voir Derek partir. Il n'a pas eu le courage de le voir charger sa voiture, pas eu le courage de le voir s'éloigner. Il s'est enfui, presque lâchement, alors que Derek allait aux toilettes. Sans vrai au revoir. Il s'est précipité vers la porte, le cœur prêt à exploser. Il a dévalé les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il a eu du mal à démarrer la Jeep, tant ses mains tremblaient. Il ne sait pas comment lui et ses yeux débordant de larmes ont réussi à rentrer en un seul morceau chez lui.

Il n'y a pas eu de vrai aurevoir, pas d'étreinte interminable, pas de mots chuchotés au creux de l'oreille de l'autre. Il essaye de se dire que c'est mieux comme ça, qu'une situation pareille lui aurait laissée des souvenirs trop amers. (Il en a déjà assez comme ça).

Mais il s'en veut, d'être parti comme ça, et c'est trop tard maintenant. Derek est déjà loin. Il en a mal à l'estomac, un gros nœud dans son ventre. Il ne pourra plus donner de coups de coude dans les côtes de Derek quand celui-ci s'endormira à moitié devant un film pendant les soirées meute. Il se demande vaguement si quelqu'un viendra prendre la place que Derek occupait, ou si elle restera vacante.

Il se passe une main sur le visage en soupirant, et ferme les yeux. Il s'imagine être hier, avec Derek à ses côtés, dans le canapé, la barbe de Derek frottant contre sa joue, dans la chaleur et l'intimité de leur étreinte. Puis, il se souvient de Derek, qui lui dit « Ce n'est pas la fin », et son cœur s'allège peut-être d'un rien tandis qu'il s'endort. 

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! 😊


End file.
